


Suicide

by RenTDankworth



Series: Feelings series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, alguien debería detenerme cuando escribo puro angst, feelings series parte 1, hablo enserio, no recomendado para personas sensibles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida nunca ha sido buena para alguien como Takao, pero cuando el peso de sus complejos y el rechazo que experimenta por parte de Midorima Shintaro es el momento más idóneo para terminar con su existencia de una manera, que él mismo considera, cobarde. Nadie le dijo que su muerte despertaría una serie de irremediables cambios en sus amigos más cercanos (y quiénes no lo son tanto) y que, dependerá de ellos el aceptarlos o dejarse vencer por los mismos tal y como Kazunari lo hizo.</p>
<p>[Feelings Series parte 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Casi no suelo pasar por esta plataforma, pero desde que inicie con la edición y re publicación de varios de los fanfics que tengo, creí que era una buena idea empezar con la publicación de esta serie de one-shots "no tan" relacionados entre sí, puesto que el publico en fanfiction y en AO3 difiere y me atrevo a decir, que es bastante la diferencia que he encontrado entre un lugar y otro. Espero que les guste la primera parte, y que si así lo desea, lean las siguientes dos que de igual forma ya está publicadas~.

**_—Suicide—_ **

**_._ **

_**Suicidio.** Acto de **quitarse la vida** de manera voluntaria._

_**Suicidium.**   
_

**_Sui,_ ** _sí mismo.  
**Caedere,** matar._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Día del suicidio de Takao._ **

**_._ **

_De sus labios sale un largo suspiro seguido de frías, gruesas y saladas lágrimas de tristeza que le son imposibles de controlar en esos momentos._

_Poco a poco se le dificulta el seguir fingiendo que se encuentra bien, como ha venido haciendo desde hace poco más de tres o cuatro meses._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero tampoco es algo que le interese en lo más mínimo._

_._

Está realmente decidido a cometer aquel acto que hace tiempo le hubiera parecido tan cobarde y absurdo, pero la vida no ha sido fácil en lo absoluto desde que empezó a sentirse rechazado y solamente como un vil esclavo para la única persona por la que ha llegado a tener sentimientos románticos.

Nunca había pensado que sería una persona sensible y se tomase los comentarios despectivos tan enserio, que dejase que los mismos se enterrasen como cuchillas en su corazón, o al menos tenía una vaga idea que probablemente si era esa clase de persona, y por eso se había empeñado en ignorar que existían toda clase de comentarios y críticas hacia su persona por parte de sus compañeros de clase.

Vaya panda de hipócritas, siempre ayudándoles cuando estos le pedían apoyo con las cosas más sencillas y banales, pero a sus espaldas hablando pestes sobre su persona.

Sabía perfectamente que no era la mejor persona en todo el maldito mundo, pues no existe alguien así, también estaba consciente de que no era un buen ejemplo a seguir, pero vamos…de no haber sido por la oportuna aparición e intervención de Tatsuya Himuro en su vida no hubiera podido alejarse de la mala vida que había estado llevando.

Le provoca cierta gracia como es que se conocieron, y su amistad le seguía pareciendo realmente extraña, pero estaba realmente muy agradecido con ese chico con peinado de emo por ser tan estúpidamente directo como para haberse ganado su confianza en tan poco tiempo, y ser un buen amigo en el que pudiera sostenerse.

Aunque seguramente terminaría de perder el poco respeto que Himuro le tenía con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

_No valía la pena el estar llorando sin sentido alguno, pero ya era inevitable el no dejar de soltar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había estado soportado._

**_Estaba decidido._ **

_La vida ya no tenía sentido alguno, o al menos desde su perspectiva ya no había un buen sentido que le obligara a aferrarse a su vida como antes, y eso lo estaba reflejando en la carta a duras penas legible y de la que sus propias lágrimas estaban borrando parte de la misma._

_Esperaba al menos que alguien la leyera en un futuro no tan lejano…tal vez sería una buena idea que fuera Kuroko quién lo hiciera o el mismo Akashi. Seguramente ese par no reaccionarían tan mal como los otros chicos._

_._

Debía dejar lamentarse y de recordar todo lo que le había lastimado últimamente, debía dejar de pensar en el _qué dirán los demás cuándo se enteren,_ de imaginar las expresiones de Kise o las recriminaciones de Kagami por no haber buscado ayuda cuando pudo pedirla.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo doloroso que había sido tener que esconder su tristeza bajo una máscara de falsas sonrisas que el mundo se había tragado con una enorme facilidad, de actuar como si no le importase nada, o no le afectarán los malos comentarios sobre su persona.

Pero todo eso importaba _poco o nada ahora._

.

_Dejo pasar algunos minutos más hasta que su llanto disminuyera, tiempo que aprovecho para controlar sus sollozos y pensamientos sin sentido._

_Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado hasta el momento sin notar una gran diferencia entre estar de pie o no, para dirigirse al baño._

_Una vez dentro, se acercó a la tina para abrir el grifo del agua fría dejando la misma que se llenase para buscar hielos en la heladera, mismos que terminaron formando parte del contenido de su tina de baño._

_Espero hasta que la misma se terminara de llenar por completo, y contrario a lo que marcaba su rutina diaria, se quedó con sus prendas, quitándose únicamente las cómodas zapatillas deportivas que había estado llevado todo el día._

_._

Desde que había entrado en ese estado ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, tampoco llegaba a ser la sombra de lo que aparentaba ser frente a los demás.

Todos los días encerrándose en su habitación para que nadie le viera en ese estado tan demacrado, con los ojos irritados a causa del insomnio que padecía, con su piel tan pálida por la falta de sol y el alimentarse de vez en cuando, que bien podría ser comparado con un fantasma. Su cabello que antes había sido de un hermoso negro azabache ahora estaba opaco y sin vida, y mucho más largo a lo que estaba acostumbrado traer.

Había evitado por todos los medios posibles el tener visitas y contacto humano de cualquier tipo.

Dejo el equipo de baloncesto, y se dio de baja de la escuela para poder quedarse completamente solo y no tener que actuar ante nadie, para poder desechar la maldita máscara que se había empeñado en crear y que ya le tenía harto…aunque fue imposible que Himuro de vez en cuando forzará la puerta para verle y saber que estaba bien y le reclamará el verse tan débil, también recordaba la vez en la que Shintarō busco la forma de entrar a su departamento después de su primer mes de ausencias, quebrando así toda la fortaleza que había tratado de mantener para no llorar frente al peliverde.

Tal vez Midorima le fuera a extrañar a su forma, podía casi asegurarlo…aunque tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo mismo.

Por eso es que había terminado por caer perdidamente enamorado del peliverde, porque a veces es bastante lento e inocente para percatarse de todo lo que le rodea, aunque Shin-chan le culparía como de costumbre.

Por Dios.

Se sentía tan _patético_ por estar pensando esas cosas

.

_Se tiró sobre el frío piso de azulejo del baño para pensar un rato._

_¿Qué sería de sus amigos después de su partida?_

_¿Qué harían después de enterarse de lo que hizo?_

_Cuando escuchó que el agua empezaba a caer lentamente de la tina, se dio cuenta de que estaba listo a pesar de no querer realmente de hacer algo así, pero ya lo había decidido y no se echaría para atrás a pesar de querer hacerlo._

_Tomó su celular y detuvo absolutamente todo por un momento, para dedicarse a mandar un mensaje a todos y cada uno de sus contactos, era lo menos que podía hacer._

**_Despedirse de ellos y agradecerles por todo._ **

_._

Eso es lo que había sido una gran parte de su vida.

Un gran y _completo idiota._

Odiaba su forma de ser tan jodidamente sensible y el tomarse los comentarios ajenos tan enserio, odiaba el no haber hecho algo para cambiar ese aspecto.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, al punto de creer que era la persona más malditamente idiota, estúpida e imbécil que haya podido conocer en la vida, dedicándose a cometer error, tras error, tras error, tras error.

Por favor.

Si alguien le escuchase hablar así de su persona trataría por todos los medios posibles hacerle cambiar de parecer, aunque no lograría algo de éxito.

Siempre había pensado que era mucho más testarudo y cabeza dura que Kagami y Aomine juntos cuando de la definición que tiene de su persona se trata.

.

_Aun sin desvestirse, Kazunari entró por completo a la tina llena de agua fría junto con los hielos que ya había tenido la decencia de meter antes. Una gran cantidad de líquido salió cuando su cuerpo entro por completo, pero no importaba._

_Ya nada le estaba importando._

_Sintió mucho frío, demasiado…pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua._

_Durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo se quedó quieto, en silencio…como si estuviera pensando en algo y dejando que la poca temperatura del agua consumiera su calor corporal y entumiera sus músculos de manera algo dolorosa._

_Todo le parecía tan…reconfortante de alguna forma._

_Después de un rato, hundió su cuerpo completamente, dejando que su cabeza entrase al agua y hacer de cuenta que estaba tomando un baño común y corriente, a pesar de que el frío le dificultaba sentir todo a su alrededor._

_._

Siempre había odiado a las personas que tomaban el camino fácil y decidían terminar su vida sin haber buscado una solución a sus problemas.

Para Kazunari, esa era la forma más jodidamente cobarde que podía existir para evadir la realidad y no había peor clase de persona que aquellos que optaban por la falsa salida.

Aunque eso no le impidió haber tomado esa decisión y odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía, no le importó haber decidido meterse en una tina llena de agua fría para morir ahogado o de hipotermia, y así olvidarse de absolutamente todo y todos a su alrededor.

Era un buen plan…si, lo era.

Se había dedicado a investigar varios métodos para darle fin a su vida.

Tomar pastillas y morir intoxicado le daba miedo; colgarse de una soga atada al techo no le pareció para nada atractivo; cortar sus venas y desangrarse no era algo que quisiera, además de que le recordaba aquella vez en la que casi deja inconsciente a Himuro por haberle encontrado en aquella situación; conseguir un arma para darse un tiro…estaba claro que no iba a poder conseguirla.

El agua nunca le había dado miedo, y no sonaba tan doloroso el morir ahogado.

O al menos para él, no sonaba tan doloroso.

.

_Los largos y tortuosos minutos fueron pasando lentamente. Poco a poco dejaba de sentir sus manos y sus pies debido al frío al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo, su mente dejaba de responder a cada segundo y sus párpados se volvían pesados conforme el tiempo iba siguiendo su natural curso._

_Sus pulmones empezaban a arder por la falta de oxígeno en los mismos y la increíble cantidad de agua que estaba llenando los mismos con cada larga y profunda inhalación._

_Su cuerpo se sentía raro, como si fuera cada vez más ligero y dejara de pertenecerle._

_De manera muy torpe, se alcanzaba a escuchar el tono de su celular sonando insistentemente sobre la taza del baño, seguramente alguien ya leyó el mensaje que mandó antes y quiere evitar por todos los medios posibles el que no cometa un estupidez._

**_Pero ya es demasiado tarde._ **

_Estaba realmente tranquilo, se sentía como si un enorme peso hubiera sido quitado de su espalda. Cerró sus ojos lentamente conforme sus últimos alientos salían de su nariz y su boca antes de quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno y finalmente, despedirse de su vida de manera dolorosa._

_._

Kazunari Takao falleció en una fría y lluviosa noche de otoño sin que muchos de sus amigos se enterasen de esto e ignorando todas las llamadas y mensajes que sus amigos más cercanos le mandaron creyendo que así evitarían una desgracia.

La primer persona en encontrar su inerte cuerpo aún en la tina fue Shintarō, quién de alguna forma, llegó a sentirse culpable por la muerte del menor.

Midorima lloró durante incontables horas cuando encontró a Takao ya sin vida, y extremadamente frío.

El peliverde también lamentaba no haber tratado mejor a Kazunari, no dejaba de culparse por haber sido tan imbécil durante la época en la que Takao todavía iba a la escuela…por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que el azabache estaba sufriendo y tratando de ocultar su depresión.

.

_Midorima sacó con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Takao de la tina._

_Estaba pesado por culpa del agua que había absorbido su ropa y extremadamente frío y pálido, como si fuese un muñeco de porcelana de un tamaño descomunal._

_Acomodó el cuerpo del mismo y se dedicó a abrazar el mismo durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo._

_En un principio, aquella visita solo era con intenciones de saber que Kazunari estaba bien y que ese mensaje que le llegó a mitad de la noche solo había sido una broma pesada por parte del menor…pero ver que no era así, le había **destrozado** internamente._

_Después de unos minutos, escuchó la vibración del celular de Takao contra la tapa del inodoro por lo que decidió tomar el mismo para revisarlo._

_Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas por parte de Tatsuya Himuro cerca de 45 minutos después de que el último mensaje saliera del móvil de Kazunari, pero decidió no abrir los mismos. Sería como traicionar la memoria del chico que continuaba entre sus brazos a pesar de solamente ser un frío cuerpo sin vida alguna._

_Lo único que reviso fueron las listas de reproducción, cada una con canciones que le traerían más de una memoria y le harían llorar siempre que las escuchase._

_Los dolorosos recuerdos de los buenos días se reproducían como locos en su mente al punto de que solo le parecían una **vil mentira** en la que prefería vivir encerrado todo el tiempo que le fuera posible._

_Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, no hubiera demostrado una faceta que le desagrada sacar a flote._

_Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes del porque Takao estaba así…hubiera buscado la forma de ayudar a ese chico para no sentir tal carga emocional sobre su espalda._

_Después de varias horas que a Midorima le parecieron tortuosos minutos, dejo el cuerpo del azabache sobre el frío piso de azulejo. Le dolía ver como su piel se veía tan pálida y sus labios se habían pintado de un horrible color azul que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre._

_El peliverde se dirigió a la sala de estar, seguramente encontraría algo que le diera las respuestas que seguramente necesitaba para aquellas preguntas que nunca saldrían de sus labios, y en efecto, terminó encontrando la carta suicida que Kazunari había hecho._

_Abrió la misma, sorprendiéndose de todas las razones que habían quedado ahí plasmadas, aunque le llamó la atención que algunas partes hubieran sido borradas con la tinta de la pluma…como si Takao no quisiera que alguien conociera la verdadera razón._

_._

Shintarō siempre había sido del tipo de persona que no demuestra sus sentimientos con una gran facilidad, pues no quiere que los demás le vean como alguien sensible y fácil de lastimar.

Aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos durante la dura etapa que pasó en Teikō, cuando uno a uno de sus compañeros de equipo fueron cayendo en la misma vorágine de fracaso, y cuando tuvo que aprender a no confiar en absolutamente nadie para no entrar en la misma situación que los demás milagros.

Aun así, esa faceta de alguien siempre serio no evito que terminase llorando desconsoladamente al terminar de leer aquella extraña carta con varios borrones que quedarían por siempre en la zona de preguntas que nunca serán respondidas por más que lo intente.

¿Acaso había una razón tan importante como para que Takao decidiera tacharla de esa forma? Si era así, por favor, que alguien le dé una respuesta antes de que continúe negando algo que tal vez es y era obvio desde el principio.


End file.
